Terrible Things
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Sometimes, life can do terrible things. Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu ONESHOT! Read and Review!


**Hey guys! Sorry if this story was sent to you all twice! The first one had my spacing all messed up, but it's fixed now. Thanks for stopping by!  
This story was challenging to write (for me), but it turned out pretty well. It's sort of a songfic to Mayday Parade's song, Terrible Things. It's an amazing song, so check it out! Make sure you have some tissues, though. It's very...heart wrenching. But still good. Anywho, enjoy the story, and don't forget to review! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES/MANGA/SPECIAL.  
**

Green sat up in his big bed. _I can't seem to fall asleep. _he thought. He was certain no one else in his house was up; not at this time. The young man walked over to his work desk, and opened a drawer. He reached inside and pulled out a picture of him and Blue. Their arms were happily around each other. He sat on the ground, staring at the picture, and let the memories take over.

~

By the time he had really got to know Blue, he was in his late teens. He was already a great gym leader and an even better researcher. The only thing he didn't seem to have was love, which he'd give anything for. That's when he realized that Blue was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; the girl of his dreams. He ended up spending lots of his time with her because of her frequent visits, their training sessions, or hang outs from sharing the same group of friends.

Green had actually liked Blue in secret for so long. He stayed quiet about it for years, because he didn't want anyone to know. He thought that a love life would be too distracting for him and all his other commitments. When they were 18, just hanging out normally with their group, she noticed him staring at her, intently studying her features. He couldn't help it, he had to. Of course, Blue approached him about it when she saw him walking home one day.

"I can't help but notice how intensely you stare at me." The brunette teased him. A blush took over Green's face, and a billion possible excuses to use for his actions popped up in his head. Blue just smiled, and hushed him. "Relax, I've known about this for a while." Green looked at her in disbelief. "How could you know?" he asked. "Oh, please, Green. Everyone knew." she scoffed. "And, well, I like you too." she confessed, and looked up at him with shy eyes. Green was about to protest, and then her last sentence sunk in. He gave her a huge smile, and an even bigger hug. At first, Blue was shocked that it was _Green_ hugging her, but she hugged him back. The two walked down the street together. "And I probably shouldn't say this, but I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." she told him. "Well, the funny thing is that you're right." Green admitted. The two exchanged another heartwarming smile.

She was truly right about that.

Almost all of their free time was spent together. They had found a grassy hill that overlooked the town, which they decided was "their" spot. Of most of the time that they were there, they'd have too much to drink. This resulted in them laughing at silly things, like how bright the stars were or how green the grass was. They would also share stories with each other, either real or make believe. The stories they made then were still told now.

On the anniversary of their fifth year of dating, they went to the spot like any other day. Green had tried his best to keep his nerves down, but he and Blue knew each other so well that she noticed something was up. "Green, what is it?" she finally asked him. When he didn't answer, she knew something was definitely on his mind. "Green, is there something wrong?" she asked him worriedly. "No, nothing's wrong," Green finally said, and then got down on one of his knees.

"Green, I-" Blue was saying, but stopped when he realized his position. "Blue, we've been together for five years now. And if I could go back in time, it'd be much longer than that. But anyway, Blue, I love you so much." he stopped, pulled out a small box, and opened it. A beautiful ring sparkled in the center. "Blue, will you marry me?"

Green looked at her face. Her hands were clasped over her mouth in surprise, and tears were filling her eyes. Green thought that he might cry as well, thinking she would say no. However, Blue's shaky "Yes" finally came out. It was followed by more of the same answer, getting stronger every time. She kissed him quickly, and put her arms around him. The two stood there for quite some time, just holding each other.

A year later, Blue and Green were happily married, and already had a daughter, whom they named Jade. Jade's appearance was a spitting image of Blue; except for her eyes, which were Green's. Jade had inherited her father's strong determination in anything and his knowledge, and her mother's energy and humor. The three lived happily in Pallet Town, in the same neighborhood as Red and Yellow, and their children, a daughter named Ella, and two sons named Joshua and Sebastian. Jade had a very happy life of learning new things and playing with her parents and three best friends. Green and Blue lived happily as well.

Until one year later.

Blue was diagnosed with a terminal illness. Jade was still young at the time, so she only understood that her mommy was sick. Green, on the other hand, was worried to no end. His mind was constantly racing with all the possible outcomes of this situation.

One day, Green went to the hospital to visit her, just like he did every time, only without Jade. He walked in the room, and saw his wife sitting in the bed, a slight smile on her face. "Green, I have to tell you a terrible thing." Blue told him. Green went over to her bedside and held her hand. "It seems that I…I only have a couple weeks left." Blue struggled to say. Green's eyes widened in both fear and shock. _No, it couldn't be. _"No, no, no! That's not true. You have enough strength, Blue. You're almost done with the treatments. You have just a little more to go!" Green tried assuring his wife. All she gave him was a sad smile, something he can't get out of his head to this day.

"The treatments are working, but my body can't take anymore." she told him. Tears were already running down Green's face, and Blue's as well. "Blue, you can't leave me." Green pleaded. _He wasn't going to lose her; he couldn't!_ "Please don't be sad, Green." Blue said, and pulled him closer. "You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." she told him.

They held each other just like that, not knowing or caring whose tears were whose. Soon enough, it was time to bring Jade to the hospital. Green sadly let go of his wife, and he kissed her forehead. "I'll go get Jade. See you in a bit." he told her. Blue smiled at him again, and nodded off to rest. Green wiped his tears and walked toward the exit. He stopped at the door, and looked at Blue. She looked so peaceful, and so content. "I love you." His voice rang in the hospital room. Blue slowly turned to him and smiled. "I love you, too." she replied, and Green walked out of the room.

After a little more than a week, Blue had passed away. All of their childhood friends came to the funeral, and it was by far one of the saddest events Pallet had experienced. Through all the ceremonies, Jade had stood by her father, and held his hand through the whole thing.

When everything was over, Green almost allowed himself into major depression. Without Blue, he was beginning to lose hope in Jade. However, he knew that he could never lose hope. He had to stay strong for his family, no matter how heart wrenching the cost.

Green was awakened from his memories. He wiped tears he hadn't realized were there. It had been two years since Blue's death, and but the pain he felt was like it was just yesterday. This is how he spent some of his nights, reliving his amazing journey in his life with Blue. _Why me?_ he thought. Why was he given such a tragic life?

The door opened behind him, and he turned around to see Jade. The four year old looked like she had just woken up; her brown locks a mess and her bangs out of place. Her pink pajamas were wrinkled as well. A look of pure happiness was on her face. "Daddy, I had a dream that I was flying! And now I want to play the flying game! Can we please, Daddy? Pleeeease?" his daughter begged, as she jumped in her father's arms and hugged him.  
It wasn't long before she realized that his shirt was damp. "Daddy, are you okay? Your shirt is all wet!" she giggled. A look of concern was suddenly cast on her face when she saw Green's expression. "Daddy, are you crying?" Jade asked in disbelief. Green looked and gave her a smile. "Yes, Jade, but for a good reason. Crying lets out your feelings, and sometimes Daddy has to let his out." he tried to explain to her.

"Oh, I see." Jade nodded, and buried herself into Green's chest. "Alright, off to sleep!" Green told Jade, and picked his daughter up and carried her to her room.

He set her down in her bed, and tucked her in. He stood there, and a content silence filled the room. Green suddenly spoke. "Don't fall in love, Jade. There's too much to lose." "Whattaya mean, Daddy?" the small girl asked. "When you're older, you'll understand. If you're given the choice, then I'm begging you, choose to walk away. Don't let it get you." he explained. "Let it get me? Like…a game?" she tried to understand. "Yes, Jade. Like a game. Now, let's go back to sleep, okay?" Green told her, and she nodded. However, it wasn't long before she spoke again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"I was flying with mommy. And you. We were all so happy, so I had to get up and tell you."

Green just smiled. She fell asleep soon after, just as new tears brimmed in Green's eyes. "I love you, Jade." he whispered softly, and kissed his daughter's forehead. Jade smiled in her sleep, and for a second, Green thought he was seeing Blue, remembering the same peaceful and content smile his wife had worn so long ago.

Jade was already sleeping soundly, but Green hadn't left her bedside. _I hope God shows you differently, Jade. _Green thought, and gently brushed a misplaced bang out of her face. He couldn't bear to see the same thing happen to her. "Jade, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things." Green whispered, and walked out of the quiet room to his own.


End file.
